


Let me see you

by gippeoyox



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, blind Jeonghan, school au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 11:34:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4744808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gippeoyox/pseuds/gippeoyox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A new student needs guidance Seuncheol's class.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let me see you

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if there are any mistakes, I'm not a native English speaker! I hope you enjoyed the story though~ kudo's and comments are always appreciated!

The class was noisy. Everyone was talking loudly, appreciating the free time as the teacher hadn't come to the classroom yet. Seungcheol looked out of the window, a small smile on his lips. He started dozing off a bit, but suddenly the door opened and their teacher came in. The students went quiet and walked back to their seat.

The teacher wasn't alone. He had his hand placed on the back of a boy whose face didn't seem familiar, guiding him towards the front of the class. The boy was fairly tall and his hair was long. When he pushed it back behind his ear, it struck Seungcheol how pretty he was. His skin looked smooth and soft and his eyes looked friendly, although his gaze didn't seem to rest on a certain person.  
"Okay everyone, good morning. Today, I'd like to introduce someone. This is Yoon Jeonghan, a new student at our school. Please be kind to him!" Everyone stayed quiet.  
"I'm sorry if I ever look at anyone strangely or stare; I'm blind." His voice was soft and sounded friendly, a smile playing on his lips. People around Seungcheol started whispering and the teacher shushed them.  
"Guys, I need someone who can help Jeonghan around. Anyone?" This time, everyone stayed quiet. Wonwoo and Mingyu looked at each other and shook their heads, not wanting to have that much responsibility. No one really seemed to really want to volunteer, and you could see the teacher's shoulder's drop a bit. Seuncheol raised his hand hesitately. 

"Ah, perfect! Well, Jeonghan, your guide will be Seungcheol. I'm sure you two will get along. I'll have you two sit in the front, okay?" Both boys nodded and Seuncheol packed his stuff, switching seats with Jisoo and Hansol.  
"Come to my desk during the break." The teacher lead Jeonghan to his seat and the boy sat down.  
"Hey, I'm Jeonghan. I'm.. Sorry to be bothering you with this.." He laughed nervously as the teacher walked away again.  
"It's fine, you're not! I'm Seungcheol." A smile appeared on Jeonghan's lips again. A few classmates got out of their seats to talk to the new boy, and the teacher let them talk for a moment before ordering everyone to sit down again. Once he started his lessons, Seungcheol noticed his partner's books were in braille and he wondered how the boy had learned how to read that. Once the bell rang, the students all left. Jeonghan got up as well. Not knowing where to go, he turned towards Seungcheol.  
"I'm sorry! This way." He said quickly, standing up and walking around the desks to his side. Jeonghan placed his hand on Seungcheol's arm, making the boy blush slightly. It seemed so natural for the boy, yet Seungcheol got so flustered. He hoped he'd get used to it soon. 

The teacher explained what Seuncheol had to do, including things like picking him up and dropping him off at the school gate at the start and end of the schoolday.  
"Seems like we'll become great friends!" Jeonghan said, and Seungcheol smiled.  
"Okay you two, I think it's best if you eat lunch here today. You still have 15 minutes. If you need anything, I'll be in the teachers' lounge." The teacher said before exiting the room. Jeonghan took the boy's arm again and Seungcheol guided him back to their seats. Eating their lunches, they started talking. Jeonghan was the same age as Seungcheol and lived alone with his parents. He liked football, the sound of fans cheering made him happy, he said. It wasn't long before the break was over and classes started again. The teacher asked them if they were getting along well, and Seungcheol nodded while Jeonghan replied:  
"Yes, Seungcheol is really nice to me." The same gentle smile lighting up his face. Seungcheol's heart skipped a beat and he quickly stuttered a response.  
"Well.. You-You're really nice as well.. Really." Now Jeonghan's face flushed red, and he pushed his hair back again.  
"Okay then, have fun guys. I'm glad you two get along!" The teacher replied before walking to his desk.

The rest of the day went by surprisingly smoothly. Jeonghan helped Seungcheol when he forgot things, and all went well. Until Seungcheol noticed that Jeonghan was wiggling in his chair.  
"Are you.. Okay?" He hesitately asked the boy.  
"I uhm.. I need to go to the bathroom.." Jeonghan leaned closer to him and whispered softly. Seungcheol told him to wait for a moment and asked their teacher for permission to go. Then he went back to Jeonghan.  
"I'm back. I'll bring you to the bathroom, okay?" Jeonghan gstood up and reached out to him. He took his arm and together they walked towards the toilets. Once there, Seungcheol let him go.  
"Uhm.. Where are the stalls?" Jeonghan asked. Seungcheol gently placed Jeonghan's hand on one of the knobs.  
"Call out to me if you need me, okay? I'll be right here." He blushed and Jeonghan nodded.

5 minutes later they got back to their classroom.  
"Everything okay?" The both of them confirmed and sat down again, continuing their lesson. At the end of the day Seungcheol walked Jeonghan to the front gates where Jeonghan's mother was waiting for him.  
"Hello, I'm Choi Seungcheol, one of your son's new classmates. Nice to meet you." Jeonghan's mother smiled and greeted him back. Jeonghan patted Seungcheol's arm, which he was still holding, and smiled in his mother's direction.  
"He's also my guide here at school. He's really nice!" Seungcheol blushes.  
"Well I hope you two still pay attention in class, you seem to get along just fine!" His mom laughs. "Thank you for helping him. It's really nice and considerate of you."  
"No problem! I like- I mean, your son is really nice as well! I don't mind it at all!" He blushes. Jeonghan turns red as well.  
"Uhm.. Shall I wait here tomorrow?" Seungcheol asks and Jeonghan agrees happily. The boy waves at him before disappearing into the car. Glad that he has made a new friend, Seungcheol walks home. He can't get Jeonghan out of his head. His hair, his voice, his smile.. The boy shakes his head and rubs his eyes, trying to forget about him for now. He wants to stop his heart from beating this quickly. 

The next day, Seungcheol waves at Jeonghan's mother as she drives off. Jeonghan greets him and Seungcheol reaches out for his arm, but Jeonghan's hand collides with his. Instead of pulling back, Jeonghan let's their fingers intertwine.  
"Oh, I'm so-" Seungcheol starts, a blush already appearing.  
"This would be more comfortable than me almost pulling your arm off, right?" Jeonghan awkwardly giggles into the boy's direction.  
"Yeah, I.. I guess so.."  
"I'm sorry, if you don't want it, I can just hold your arm!" Jeonghan pulls his hand away, embarrased. But Seuncheol grabs it again.  
"No, it's okay! You are absolutely right; this is way better." Jeonghan smiles at him. Hand in hand they walk in to their school, followed by the curious looks and whispers of their fellow students. Their classmates give them a weird look, but their teacher just smiles and says goodmorning. 

During break, they stay in their classroom again.  
"Hey Jeonghan.. You like football, right?"  
"Yeah, you remembered?"  
"Of course. Anyways, would you like to hang out with me after school? We have a footballfield here, we could sit on the benches or on the grass." Jeonghan smiles cheerfully at his invitation.  
"Yes! I'd love to!" So that's what they do. After classes, Seungcheol takes Jeonghan's hand and leads him through the doors and around the school. 

"Here we are. Where do you want to sit? There's no practice, so we can sit on the field if you want." Once in the middle of the field, Jeonghan releases his hand. He spins around a few times, eventually bumping into Seungcheol. They fall over and Jeonghan rolls off of him, both laughing loudly. Jeonghan crosses his legs and Seungcheol sits down in front of him.  
"Hey, uhm.. I wanted to ask you something.." Jeonghan suddenly starts. He nervously pushes his hair behinds his ear.  
"Of course, what is it?"  
"Well, since I'm blind.. I see things by feeling them. I would really.. Appreciate it.. If I could 'see' your face.." Jeonghan blushes, twiddling his thumbs nervously. Seungcheol looks at him. The sun reflects off of Jeonghan's hair and it looks absolutely beautiful.  
"Are you still there?" The boy exclaims, his voice slightly raised in panic.  
"I'm here! And.. Of course you can.. Uhm, 'see' me.. Go ahead. I'm in front of you." Jeonghan relaxes a bit and reaches out hesitately. His hands find their way to Seungcheol's neck and the boy sits still.

Jeonghan gently let's his fingers slide over Seungcheol's cheeks, up to his eyes. Gently, he feels the boy's ears and hair.  
"Sorry.. What color is your hair?" A slight frown appears on Jeonghan's face.  
"It's black.." Seungcheol blushes in response. He hopes the boy can't feel his cheeks burning under his touch. "My eyes are dark brown." He then adds.  
Jeonghan feels the boy's nose and then softly traces his lips. Before Seungcheol can say anything, he feels a sudden and new sensation. Jeonghan had clumsily pushed his lips on his. Seungcheol gasps a bit, not having expected it. For a short moment, he's completely drowned in the softness of Jeonghan's lips, his taste and his smell. Then, just as sudden as it appeared, it's gone. He misses it instantly.  
"I'm- I'm so sorry.." Jeonghan starts to stutter. But he is the one surprised when Seungcheol softly kisses him back.  
"You look amazing.." Jeonghan giggles when they break again, his fingers playing with a strand of hair.  
"You are amazing." Seungcheol replies.

They let themselfs lay down on the ground and Seungcheol puts his arm down as a pillow for Jeonghan. He kisses the boy's closed eyes before putting his head down. Laying close together, they doze off for a bit.  
"Good thing we can hold hands whenever we want." Seungcheol jokes, and Jeonghan laughs. He tries to steal another kiss but misses, his lips ending up on the boy's cheek. Seungcheol laughs and puts his hands on both of Jeonghan's cheeks, guiding the boy's lips towards his.


End file.
